Kesalahan dan Obsesi
by Aoi Fiore Dee
Summary: Karin pernah berjanji untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan ketika kebahagiaannya adalah dimana dirinya harus pergi maka Karin akan melakukannya. / Fic pertama di fandom Kamichama Karin / Read n' Review?


Apa yang kau inginkan? Apakah kau akan terus mengekorku? Tidak kan? Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti untuk membuatku muak. Aku bosan, aku benci melihatmu yang terus berusaha membuatku melihatmu. Tidak bisakkah kau pergi saja dari hidupku—

.

.

—Karin?

* * *

Kesalahan dan Obsesi

Kamichama Karin bukan milik saya meskipun gajah bertelur tetap milik Koge Donbo

_And story, of course is mine!_

_Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Kamichama Karin. Semoga tidak mengecewakan…:D_

**AU, Supeeer OOC, No Humor (**_saya nggak jago bikin humor-_-_**), and—**

**[Kazune & Karin]**

—Happy Reading _minna-san!_

.

.

Lagi-lagi. Aku tidak percaya gadis ini masih tahan untuk tetap di dekatku. Meskipun aku membentaknya, mendorongnya untuk menjauh, dia akan tetap kembali untuk mengekorku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihatnya mengatakan kata-kata cinta—heh! Cinta?—kepadaku. Aku tidak percaya dia mencintaiku, yang aku tahu, perasaannya padaku bukanlah cinta namun obsesi. Obsesi yang terlalu besar padaku dan membuatku muak. Bukankah cinta akan membiarkan cintanya bahagia? Sayangnya, kebahagiaanku bukan bersamanya. Bersama gadis memuakkan yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Hanazono Karin. Nama gadis memuakkan itu. Dulu mungkin aku akan menganggapnya biasa. Dulu mungkin aku akan tetap diam. Dulu. Sayangnya itu dulu. Ketika aku masih anak-anak dan dia juga. Ketika aku dan dia masih menjadi anak polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Sekarang, melihatnya pun sudah membuatku ingin muntah segera. Apa dia tak tahu bagaimana memuakkannya dirinya, heh?

"Hei, Kazune. Gadis-mu ada di belakang tuh. Kau tak ingin menemuinya?" Salah satu temanku menepuk bahuku dan menunjuk ke arah belakangku.

'Gadis-mu', aku menggerutu pelan sebelum membalikkan badanku dan bersirobok dengan mata hijaunya, yang paling menjengkelkan adalah dia tetap memasang senyum andalannya meskipun aku sudah memasang wajah sinis ke arahnya.

"Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku ada urusan," ucapku sembari berjalan ke gadis memuakkan itu. "Ada apa?" tanyaku basa-basi terhadapnya.

"_A-ano, _Kazune. Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan persegi empat berwarna biru ke arahku. "Itu makan siang. Sebenarnya aku membuat dua dan aku berniat memakannya berdua bersamamu. Kau bisa kan?"

Aku menatap ke bungkusan yang dipegang Karin. Lalu beralih menatap kedua matanya. "Pergi!" desisku tajam.

Ku lihat dia sedikit menegang tapi hanya sebentar, dia tersenyum lagi dan benar-benar membuatku muak. "Ah, Kazune tidak suka ya? Padahal aku membuat makanan kesukaan Kazune lho. Kau bisa mencobanya kalau mau." Dia menyodorkan bungkusan itu lebih dekat ke arahku.

"Maumu apa sebenarnya, Karin?"

Dia tertawa pelan. "Hanya ingin makan bersamamu. Apa itu salah?"

Aku muak. Seakan-akan dia menganggap kemarahanku lelucon. Hah, kau pikir lucu, eh?

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi."

Karin sedikit menurunkan bungkusan itu. "Tidak bisakkah Kazune makan denganku? Apa kau sangat sibuk?"

_SHIT! _Berhenti sampai disini!

Aku memegang kedua bahunya. "Karin, bisakah, bisakah kau menjauh dariku seakan kita bukan dua orang yang saling mengenal? Bisakah kau jauh-jauh dariku? Bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku?"—_untuk selamanya. _Lanjutku dalam hati.

Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Tapi aku dan Kazune saling kenal. Kita sahabat."

"Kata siapa, heh?" Aku melepaskan peganganku pada kedua bahunya. "Dengar, Karin. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Masa kini adalah masa kini dan aku, Kujyou Kazune yang sekarang membenci dirimu yang tidak pernah berhenti mendekatiku. Berhentilah dan menjauh! Kau membuatku muak!"

Tes. Air matanya mengalir juga. Tapi aku diam, tak berniat menyekanya ataupun mengatakan hal-hal konyol agar dirinya berhenti menangis.

"T-tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu, Kazune? Tidak bisakah?" Dia menjatuhkan bungkusannya lalu menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa salahku padamu, Kazune? Aku hanya ingin—"

"Tidak, kau salah. Sangat salah. Obsesimu padaku itu sangat memuakkan. Dan membuatku gila. Berhentilah membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Pergilah dari hidupku maka aku akan sangat senang," ujarku spontan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Anehnya dia langsung berhenti menangis. Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum tipis—oh gila, bagaimana dia masih bisa tersenyum?

"_Nee, _Kazune. Benarkah kau akan bahagia jika aku pergi dari hidupmu?" tanyanya. Ia memegangi kedua tanganku dan sedikit meremasnya. "Be-benarkah jika aku tidak berada di dekatmu kau tidak akan merasa sedih?"

Tentu. Aku akan terbebas dari serangga pengganggu yang selalu membuntutiku. Aku akan terbebas dari pandangan obsesi dirinya. Aku akan bebas. Dan itu adalah satu hal paling menyenangkan di hidupku—jika terjadi.

Jadi, aku menjawabnya, "Tentu. Jika kau pergi maka aku akan sangat senang."

Dia tersenyum amat tipis, kemudian dia melepas kedaua tanganku. "Baik, kalau begitu. Jika itu bisa membuatmu senang, aku akan berhenti. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Kazune. Selamat tinggal." Dia berbalik kemudian berlari menjauh dariku yang masih mematung.

_Well, _ini kabar bagus, bukan? Tapi kenapa ada bagian dari hatiku yang tidak rela? Bagian dari hatiku yang sedih melihatnya memunggungiku lalu pergi. Kenapa?

.

.

_Kesalahan pertama yang kubuat adalah menganggap dirinya pengganggu. Kesalahan keduaku adalah menginginkan dirinya pergi. Kesalahan ketigaku adalah mengabaikan perasaannya. Kesalahan keempat dan terakhirku adalah—_

.

.

.

Obsesi. Mungkin benar aku terlalu terobsesi terhadap dirinya, kepada pemuda itu. Aku terlalu bergantung kepada dirinya. Dan ketika dia mulai menjauh dariku, aku merasa tidak rela. Aku ingin dia tetap di dekatku seperti saat kita masih kecil dulu. Namun, ketika dirinya mengatakan muak kepadaku. Aku merasa seperti terjatuh ke lubang hitam yang tak berujung. Aku ingin menutup mata dan menulikan pendengaranku, namun itu fakta. Fakta bahwa aku membuatnya sedih, aku membuatnya tidak bahagia. Aku—aku tidak memenuhi permintaan _Oba-san _untuk membuatnya bahagia. Aku malah membuat dirinya terganggu. Aku pengganggu dan aku tak pantas untuk di dekatnya.

Aku meremas kedua tangannya—_refleks. _"_Nee, _Kazune. Benarkah kau akan bahagia jika aku pergi dari hidupmu?" tanyaku pelan. "Be-benarkah jika aku tidak berada di dekatmu kau tidak akan merasa sedih?"

Kazune tampak berpikir lama dan ketika dia membuka mulutnya, aku semakin merasa tidak berguna dan bersalah. Kata-katanya memutar di otakku bagai kaset yang di-stel berulang-ulang, "Tentu. Jika kau pergi maka aku akan sangat senang."

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Baik, kalau begitu. Jika itu bisa membuatmu senang, aku akan berhenti. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Kazune. Selamat tinggal." Aku berbalik cepat kemudian berlari menjauh darinya. Aku tidak tahan! Air mataku turun dengan cepatnya. Tidak memperdulikan kakiku yang sakit, aku terus berlari. Berlari untuk menjauh darinya agar dia bisa bahagia.

"_Karin-_chan, Oba-san _punya permintaan. Karin janji mau menepatinya, tidak?"_

"_Uhm, baik. Apa permintaan _Oba-chan_?" Tangan kecilku meraih sebelah tangan pucat yang terkulai lemah di sisi ranjang._

"_Tolong ya, buat Kazune bahagia. Karin bisa melakukannya kan?"_

"_Em, bisa. Memang _Oba-chan _mau kemana sampai tidak bisa membuat Kazune-_kun _bahagia? Er—kan ada _Oba-chan._"_

_Ibu Kazune tersenyum padaku, ia mengusap suraiku lembut. "Mungkin _Oba-san _mau pergi jauh. Jauh sekali sampai tidak bisa membuat Kazune bahagia. Jadi, _Oba-san _minta bantuan Karin untuk membuatnya bahagia. Bisa?"_

"Hai! _JIka itu permintaan _Oba-chan _maka Karin akan memenuhinya. _Oba-chan _tenang saja, Kazune pasti akan bahagia. Aku janji._

.

.

_Obsesi dan cinta itu bersebelahan layaknya benci dan cinta. Aku tahu, perasaanku mungkin lebih ke obsesi tapi cintaku adalah sebuah ketulusan. Seperti ketulusanku untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan aku menepati janjiku untuk membuat Kazune bahagia. Dengan pergi menjauh darinya—selamanya._

.

.

.

Banyak orang berkata, cinta itu bisa membuat seseorang buta, buta bagaimana untuk menjalani hidup. Hanya karena satu kata yaitu cinta, seseorang bisa melakukan kenekatan-kenekatan di atas batas wajar kemanusiaan. Dan Hanazono Karin membuktikannya dengan membuat dirinya 'pergi'. Pergi untuk selamanya karena sebuah janji dan rasa obsesinya.

Lalu, siapakah yang salah disini? Obsesi seorang Hanazono Karin atau kesalahan dari Kujyou Kazune?

Siapa yang salah sebenarnya?

.

.

_Kesalahan keempat dan terakhirku adalah—_

Apa kita bisa menjawab bahwa yang salah itu takdir? Bisakah?

—_terlambat menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya._

=OWARI=

* * *

_Oke, selesai dan aku tau ini cerita ter-ter-aah! Menyebalkan, mungkin bisa dibilang aku gagal tapi aku sudah mencoba untuk keluar dari karakter SasuSaku, tapi ya begitulah, saat membuat cerita ini aku terlalu terbayang karakter 2 sosok tersebut._

_Dan aku nggak heran kalau ada yang bingung. Gomen ne minna, aku gagaaal!_

_Tapi, masih adakah yang bersedia untuk review?_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D_


End file.
